prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Bennett Ballester
Bennett Ballester was a convict who escaped out of prison to get Debbie Myers. However, he was found by Charlie DuChamp and eventually killed by him to save Erica Reed's life. Family *Calvin Ballester - Brother Biography Background Bennett was captured on 5 August 2001. Bennett was sent to prison for 10 years for killing a newscaster, whom he was obsessed with. Although her body was never located, there was found DNA on Bennett's fingernails. When they discovered he was insane, he was sent to Sunnybrook Psychiatric Detention Center. Breakout Kings Bennett was with Kenny and some other inmates and orderly's Paula Berry and Victor infront of the prison. Bennett then did ask Victor if his bird could go with him, but he did say no. Bennett then was going to Paula Berry would agreed with the idea. While arriving at Chivalry Castle, Paula and Bennett were talking with each other. Bennett then was going to the weaponsroom, but at that time, Paula discovered that Bennett was gone. Bennett then was discovered by Victor, but Bennett was taking a weapon and did kill Victor with it. Bennett then escaped out of the Castle. Bennett then was going a shop owner, where did go further with his plan to kidnap Debbie Myers, rape and killing her. After finding Debbie Myers, he was nice to her. But when she discovered that something was wrong, she was running away from him. Bennett then did take Debbie with him. Before going into the woods, Bennett's car was stopped by a park ranger. When Debbie screamed to help, he was killed by Bennett himself. Bennett and Debbie were then going to the woods together. When Debbie mentioned in the woods that she was a TV host, Bennett did asked to sing her a song. While she did leave evidence when she was kidnapped, Erica Reed and Ray Zancanelli did found evidence to find Bennett, who was unaware of it. Later, Debbie managed to escape, but Erica was captured by Bennett. While having the wedding dress on, Bennett tried to kill her with a machette. Erica did scream in the woods, which Charlie DuChamp did hear. Charlie then did found Bennett with Erica. Charlie did gave him some seconds so that he could stop what he was doing, but it was too late and Charlie did shot him dead. Post-Death Following his death, Erica was safe, but still scared from what was happened. Erica did had a bit of his blood on her face after he died. Appearances *Off the Beaten Path Etymology Name meaning *Bennett does mean "blessed".Meaning of Bennett *Ballester does mean "crossbowman" or "crossbow".Meaning of surname Ballester Ironically enough, Ballester used other weapons to kill his victims. *Bennett Ballester does thus mean "blessed crossbowman". In the early 16th century and later, crossbowman were very popular. In also was used earlier before the 16th century. They were used at that time used for hunting and shooting. Ironically enough, the Breakout Kings were hunting on him. Other things *Bennett's love for Debbie is kind of ironic at the place where he was before he escaped. At Chivalry Castle, which does mean bravery to women is kind of coincidence.Meaning of chivalry *Bennett was at the time he escaped a free man and he was killed by Charlie in a field in the woods. His escape and death refers to Charlie DuChamp himself. *Bennet's obsession is coicidence. Debbie Myers means also "greater obsession", which Bennett has more than for anything. *Bennett tried to kill Erica Reed, who's name means "a clearing forever in the woods". Between Bennett (with Erica) and Charlie, there's a clearing forever in the woods. Trivia *Bennett is the first main villain to be killed by a main character: Charlie DuChamp. The second main villain, coincidentally, who is also killed by Charlie, is Brent Howson. **With this kill, every main character except Julianne Simms has committed crime at one point. *Bennett never did met Sean Daniels, Julianne Simms, Philomena Rotchliffer, Ray Zancanelli and Lloyd Lowery. **Lloyd, Julianne, Ray and Sean were aware of him. *Bennett's death is similair to that of Cristobal. Both men used a machette to threaten someone to kill a main character (Whistler and Erica), and both were also prisoners. Both Bennett and Cristobal tried to kill their hostages. Both Bennett and Cristobal were shot death by a main character who is brown (Lechero and Charlie) and both men were a bit far away from their killers. Also both deaths were the deaths of an important character (Bennett was a main villain and Cristobal was a recurring character). **Coincidental, both Lechero and Charlie had something to do with a main villain: Lechero was killed by T-Bag, and Charlie met T-Bag, and Charlie was killed by Damien Fontleroy, thus both murders ended up being dead and both villains are still alive. *Bennett's death is similair to that of Charles Patoshik. Both men were crazy, but realized until their death what they had done. Also both of them killed 3 people (Haywire's suicide not count then). *Bennett is the first main villain who didn't survived it in Breakout Kings. *Bennett killed at the same time someone as Lincoln Burrows. While Lincoln killed a taxi driver, Bennett killed a newcaster in 2001. *Bennett is one of the 7 characters who didn't escaped out of prison. The other 5 are Christian Beaumont, Lilah Tompkins, Theodore Bagwell, Carmen Vega, Pat Duffy, Emmy Sharp and Jonah Whitman. **However, T-Bag escaped from prison twice in Prison Break. *Bennett has the same initials in his first and last name. The other 4 characters are Brad Bellick and Bruce Bennett (from Prison Break), Lars Lowery and Lloyd Lowery (from Breakout Kings). *Bennett Ballester is the only main villain to die in Season 1 (Tran Jun and Chester Rhodes were minor villains and weren't put on the official site of www.aetv.com and don't received an own page on the website). Notes and references See also *Bennett Ballester's machette *Masterminds *Murder External links *Bennett Balester on www.aetv.com *Bennett Ballester on Breakout Kings Wikia *Bennett Ballester on www.us.aeweb.tv Category:Breakout Kings characters Category:Characters of unknown sentences Category:Characters with unknown crimes Category:Criminals Category:Deceased characters Category:Killed by Charlie DuChamp Category:Killers Category:Masterminds